duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Simplified Mage Creation
So you wanna play a mage, but hate the rules... Since there have been a lot of complaints about the detail required for mage apps, I have decided to add a simplified version of the Mage apps and rules for people who wish to play Mage but don't have the experience and system knowledge to keep track of the ruleset. If you're already playing a Mage in Dusk with a full app including Paradigm and so forth, you probably don't need or want to make a Simplified Mage. The template for Simplified Mage Apps is available now from the Dusk character sheet list. Click here to create a new one. Simplified Mage Application Rules: Defining Traits For starts you must select your Defining Traits, as follows. 'Concept' : Every human (or kinfolk) is unique, but the concept of a character lets you get a handle on core motives and design elements. Remember that mages spring from human and kinfolk stock and Awaken into a much broader world. Therefore, there's more to a mage than just their outlook on magic. Remember to define who this person was and is, how they live and lived and what their relation was or is with the mortal and Garou world (for instance, what do you do for a living? Work, school, bum?). A concept is largely fleshed out when the history is written. Writing down your concept is not required (though a history is), it's simply the first thinking step. 'Nature and Demeanor' : Just as a character's Concept describes their job or place in society, the Nature and Demeanor flesh out the character's personality and motives. Obviously, people are too complex to be described in a couple of words, but you can establish some basic behaviors for your character with these Archetypes. The character's Nature represents her inward self, the hidden personality that reflects the characters true goals and meshes with the Essence to drive the individual forward. The Demeanor is a mask, a facade that the character wears in personality to show to the world. A list of available Archetypes can be found on pg. 96-101 in the Mage core book. You can also find an expanded list on Death Quaker's Resource Site. . Simplified Mage Application Rules: Creating the Sheet 'Selecting Attributes' *Prioritize the three categories (7/5/3), no attribute above 4 *All Attributes start with one automatic dot *Choose Physical Traits: Strength, Dexterity, Stamina *Choose Social Traits: Charisma, Manipulation, Appearance *Choose Mental Traits: Perception, Intelligence, Wits 'Selecting Abilities' *Prioritize the three categories (13/9/5) between Talents, Skills, and Knowledges, no ability above 3 *Distribute your points one category at a time. *In addition to the above, characters start with 1 free dot in Mage Lore 'Other Traits' *'Tradition: '''Orphan only, with a choice of style: Primal/Witch or Shaman, Occultic, or Technomantic. *'Backgrounds:' 7 **Avatar capped at 1. **'Disallowed for simplified apps: Arcane, Chantry, Cult, Destiny, Dream, Familiar, Library, Node, Sanctum, Totem, Wonder *'''Willpower: Capped at 6 *'Spheres: '''5; spheres cannot be purchased with freebies *'Arete: Capped at 2 *'Merits & Flaws: '''Check the Mage Merits and Flaws page for restricted or banned items. In addition, for a simplified Mage app, no Supernatural Merits or Flaws will be allowed. None of the Merits and Flaws from the Tradition books or the Guide to the Traditions will be allowed. **Using merits to 'stack' benefits will result in application denial -- please don't use your merits to make one dice pool or one small group of dice pools ungodly. **You cannot take more than 7 points in Flaws. **Also disallowed: ***Degeneration ***Mayfly Curse ***Primal Marks ***Probationary Member ***Sleepwalker ***Witch-Hunted *'Freebies: '''15. '''Please track all freebie costs/spending on your sheet under the XP section. This is required for approval. *'Foci: '''Must be listed, but can be general. No benefit from specific or unique foci is granted. *'Resonance: 'Not used. *'Rotes: 'Not used. *'Background/History: 'At least 3 paragraphs. . Orphan Styles (Paradigm): *'Primal: 'Witches and shamans, nature magic, spirit magic *'Occultic: 'Hermetic and ritual magic. *'Technomantic: '''Magic using devices and technology. .. Category:Mage Category:House Rules Category:Creation